


Framed to Perfection

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Instagram, M/M, Secret Relationship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Phichit has been an insta hit with instagram, often making Yuuri post alongside him in Photo's. So as dense as Yuuri sometimes is, he does notice that something is off with some of the photo's and messages posted.His best friend is hiding something from the online community and Yuuri wants to know what. So he goes over every post and photo making Victor worry.Then when he figures it out he goes confrontational.





	Framed to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 124 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm a SeungChuChu shipper, why I do not know. I just love the idea of the Korean and the Thai finding each other.
> 
> Just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about this. :}

Victor seats himself next to Yuuri on the sofa when he sees the crease in his brow deepening while going over something on his laptop. Something is bothering his love and it seems to be serious. Maybe he's struggling on his new routine, but as his coach Victor would have known that. Thinking a lot of odd things Victor leans onto Yuuri's shoulder to take a look on his screen. He has to blink and take a second look. Apparently Yuuri's been going over Phichit's instagram account, and his other social media accounts too, if the names of the other tabs say anything. 

Sure Victor has learned a few things about the Thai skater and his ever present presence online. He even started to follow the fellow to get a better insight in his Yuuri, so he's used to the Thai's way of posting very skilled selfies and hamster shots. What it is that set Yuuri to have such a worried face, is beyond him. He can't see anything odd in the photo's at all.

This is till Yuuri opens the tab with a spreadsheet and he can see several notes with links and dates and times. Also several timezone converter tables are put up. Apparently Yuuri is piecing something together that is not visible to the naked eye. Something only a best friend could spot.

"Four Continents 2015." Victor looks at screen than sits up and looks at Yuuri. "Of course I missed it then. But it's been over a year, he should have told me."

Victor is baffled. So it was a skating thing after all? He now knows that Yuuri had been in an awful place emotionally back then, so maybe something happened with Phichit he hadn't dared to share with Yuuri. But what ever could it have been to make Yuuri look so dishearten. 

The next thing he sees Yuuri do is look up the current time in Korea, but he also hails Phichit over Skype. He leans out of the frame of the camera, giving Yuuri some space. Even though he wants to wrap his arms around him, he has learned when that is, and when it isn't wanted. Yuuri wants to do this on his own.

The Skype call gets accepted after only a few rings. He can see Phichit show up on screen. Even after all the face-time and Skype calls he's seen between the two, he's never seen Phichit look so worried. 

"Yuuri!! is everything alright? Did something happen that you called me?" This is the moment that Victor remembers that Yuuri hardly ever initiates this kind of contact unless something is off. So when Yuuri smiles he can practically feel Phichit's confusion. 

"Nope. Not really. I just wanted to get a hold on you before dinner. Seeing I did not know if you were staying in or out and I wanted to talk to you before I lose my gut to do so." 

Phichit smiles. "It isn't time for dinner for at least an other two hours, so you c...." 

"If you were in Thailand that would be true. But you are in Korea right now and they are two hours ahead. So we have maybe an half till a full hour before dinner time. Unless you two are going out late." Yuuri interrupts Phichit calmly and then smiles softly. "I can understand not telling the whole world but why not tell me?" 

Victor sees the shocked look on Phichit's face, he's noticeable paling. And when he starts to make small gasping motions with his mouth Victor finally cues in. Oh.

"I... Well... That is..." Yuuri sighs at Phichit's stumbling. "I'm happy for you Phichit. And I always knew you'd keep this as personal and as private as you'd be able to. I just never thought you'd hide it from me. That is all." 

Phichit drops his head in defeat. Then he sighs and looks at a person in the room with him. The video moves a bit as if the bed he is sitting on got moved, probably by somebody sitting down on it. 

"I had't planned on not sharing. A lot happened and with you being coached by Victor and me moving back to Thailand, then the season. I just never knew when to. The longer it took the less I dared to either." 

Yuuri doesn't move at all during this. "I understand. I mean, I wasn't the best in keeping you updated on everything that went on between me and Victor. And we were a lot more public than I would have liked." Then he chuckles. "So I assume he told you about me going hug monster in Russia then. I always blamed the Crispino's of that." 

Phichit sports a large blush. "We might have been texting to each other at that moment. I mean it was a bit of a triple thing. Both you and I made it to the Final and he didn't so I was trying to be supportive. Then I suddenly get this weird text of him about you, and you not responding either." 

Victor is still trying to convince himself he understands correctly, but any doubts he had are gone when a large husky suddenly drops himself on top of Phichit. Clearly trying to give him support in the same way Makka always does to him. And when a hand clearly not Phichit's comes in the frame petting the dog he's certain. Almost as if Makka feels Victor being distracted by an other dog they bounce over to the sofa and drops in their laps as well. 

"Yeah, and speaking of the Crispino's I can absolutely understand you wanting to stay out of the media." Phichit blinks at Victor's sudden remark. "If I recall Mila always goes about how every time she calls with Sara, the conversation always ends up on boys they like and how the Italian has a thing for a certain Korean. So that must have factored in as well." 

At this the camera gets shifted on Phichit's side to show Seung Gil scowling at the screen. "I just don't feel the need of everyone to know everything about my personal life. She has nothing to do with that. I have nothing to gain by compromising myself for a girl like her."

Victor leans back into Yuuri's shoulder. "True, absolutely true." He smiles his brightest smile to the two in Korea. 

Phichit coughs to get the tension out. "Still I have no idea how you figured it out. Always thought I would have to wave the proof in your face for weeks before you'd pick up on it." 

At this Yuuri smiles. "Phichit you've been waving the proof in my face for over a year and I only now figured it out because I seriously only now took a good look at it." 

"No I did not." Phichit looks at Seung Gil, trying to convince him. "I really did not do anything like that. I have been super careful." At this Yuuri nods.

"And that is exactly why I did and the rest of the world did not pick up on it." He then quickly opens a mail program and sends the spreadsheet over. "It took me most of the morning to get this all ordered." 

Victor sees the moment Phichit opens the mail on his phone and actually sees what Yuuri had sent him. "You data analyzed my social media accounts. You cross-referenced... Oh shit. Yeah. When you look at it like this... Seriously. Wow." He then passes his phone to Seung Gil. The Korean looks over it and his mouth drops open. His eyes pop up to the camera to look at Yuuri.

To everyone's surprise Seung Gil stars laughing. "You were so good in being careful, the lack of info is what ended up giving it away." He then gives Phichit his phone back and places a soft peck on the Thai's cheek. "You have a great best friend. Somebody really has to know you well to know when there is something missing from the things you are telling. Even if everything looks like it is making sense." 

"Good." Yuuri makes all the attention fall to him. "Now that we have this all sorted out and you guys are not claiming anything else, there are three things I need to do. First. The both of you will have to come over to Russia for a week or so to hang out. Take the dog with you, Makka loves making new friends. Second, we all agree not to lie or to not tell important things to each other anymore. Third, Phichit gave Victor quite the shovel talk after China. So I am well in my right to return the favor. I mean once Victor understood that Phichit will come good on his words he was a wreck for almost a week." 

Seung Gil just smirks, something Victor never thought the man could do. "In all honesty Katsuki-san I don't think you could give me a shovel talk scary enough to make me feel bad. But I will let you try, as I have no intention of hurting Phichit." Yuuri grins.

"Oh, I can be much scarier than some people even want to imagine." Yuuri waves his hand as if it's not that important. "But don't worry my shovel talk is one simple phrase. See, Seung Gil. If you ever hurt Phichit, I will not in any way stop him in getting even with you." 

Victor gasps at this and he can see by the look on Seung Gil's face this came in hard. In a thousand years Victor could not have thought this would be the shovel talk Yuuri would give, but having been on the receiving end of Phichit's he can feel Seung Gil's pain. Phichit on the other hand is just sitting there and smiles at Yuuri who is sporting a similar smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
